What love is
by Dream Weaver Dili
Summary: El frío y calculador Sasuke Uchiha se ve en un problema cuando el profesor les encarga escribir un poema acerca del amor, por lo que no tiene otra opción mas que pedirle ayuda a Hinata para entender ese complicado sentimiento. Concurso para la página * SasuHina FC *


**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece; todos y cada uno son de la autoría del gran Kishi-sama al que admiro con todo mi ser (*0*)

Esta historia fue escrita por mí en su totalidad sin ámbito de lucro (mi paga son sus bellos comentarios n_n) con el único propósito de entretener y tener una historia para el concurso de fics organizado por la página de *~SasuHina FC~*

Sin más por el momento... ¡disfruten! :D

_Capítulo único._

* * *

**What love is...**

* * *

"Quiero saber qué es el amor

Quiero que me enseñes

Quiero sentir lo que es el amor

Yo sé que tú me puedes enseñar"

_I want to know what love is _- Foreigner

* * *

Un muchacho de alborotados cabellos azabaches miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana del salón, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el maestro, a la espera del timbre que anunciaría el final del día.

Observando el patio y las canchas aledañas al edificio principal analizaba todos los escenarios posibles en los que podría quedar atrapado en su camino rumbo a la salida por ese molesto grupo de sus autodenominadas "fans". Era un fastidio tener que pensar todos los días en un nuevo plan de escape, pero ni hablar, su tranquilidad bien lo valía.

Y tampoco es como si fuera algo que el Uchiha no pudiera manejar. No por nada era llamado un genio.

El timbre sonó haciendo que volviera su atención de regreso al aula; tenía que ser más rápido que sus fastidiosas compañeras para tomar sus cosas y salir del salón.

— Un momento chicos; aún falta hablar acerca de la tarea que deberán entregarme la próxima semana — un coro de quejas y gruñidos se rebeló ante las palabras del profesor, pero este las ignoró olímpicamente y prosiguió con sus indicaciones. — quiero que escriban un poema, mínimo cuatro estrofas, acerca de lo que para ustedes significa el amor.

Como era de esperarse, las chicas se emocionaron de sobremanera por la noticia y los chicos se quejaron acerca del tema; y a pesar de la petición de algunos por dejarlo en tema libre, el profesor negó con la cabeza antes de sumergirse en uno de sus libros pervertidos y desaparecer tras una cortina de humo.

Al ver cómo las chicas se arremolinaban felizmente en la puerta, chillando y saltando emocionadas por el trabajo, el muchacho decidió que no tendría otra opción más que salir junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Tal vez no podría escabullirse rápidamente a su departamento como había planeado, pero al estar en grupo había una menor probabilidad de ser abordado por alguna muchacha fastidiosa con intención de entregarle una carta de amor.

— No puedo creer que Kakashi-sensei nos haya dejado una tarea tan estúpida como esa, ¡tebayo! ¿Quién escribe poemas de amor de todos modos?

—¿De qué te quejas, dobe? Si tu nunca haces la tarea de todas formas — dijo el azabache con una sonrisa altanera.

—No es mi culpa que siempre nos dejen puras idioteces como esta; si la tarea fuera comer ramen te aseguro que sería el mejor de la clase. — respondió el rubio emocionado al pensar en su platillo favorito.

—Pero que molestia; y yo que pensaba no hacer nada este fin de semana. — suspiró Shikamaru.

—No se preocupen chicos, esta tarea es pan comido — exclamó Chouji alegremente mientras sacaba un enorme emparedado de su mochila — solo deben de pensar en palabras que rimen con deliciosos platillos y ¡bingo!, el poema estará listo.

—Pero Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que el poema debía hablar acerca del amor, no de comida. Tebayo.

—Pero piensa, Naruto, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser el amor sino un enorme plato de arroz con curri, o una barbacoa con tus amigos?

—¿Un plato de ramen?

—Ya me vas entendiendo…

—¡Se equivocan, chicos! — exclamó el chico de las pobladas cejas negras y peinado de hongo conocido como Rock Lee — el amor no se trata solo de comer, sino de explotar al máximo la llama de la juventud a base de sudor y esfuerzo.

—No, eso no puede ser; el amor solo puede darse entre un hombre y su perro. No hay amor más grande que eso — gritó el chico Inuzuca saltando sobre un pupitre.

—¡No, el amor es esfuerzo!

—¡Comida!

—El arte es la mayor expresión del amor.

Y así fue como cada uno de los muchachos comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón su definición de lo que significaba el amor.

El azabache hastiado por el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros, decidió que sería mejor dejar atrás a esa bola de idiotas y buscar su propia ruta de escape hacia la salida.

Con cautela y tomando todas las precauciones posibles (escondiéndose entre las sombras, mirando en cada esquina antes de dar la vuelta, mirando al techo y corriendo a toda velocidad en los espacios abiertos), el Uchiha logró llegar sano y salvo al área de casilleros.

Orgulloso por su buena suerte y destreza para no toparse con ninguna chica en el camino, cruzó el último tramo dejando atrás todas las precauciones, pero antes de llegar a su destino el sonido de unas voces femeninas lo obligaron a ocultarse rápidamente tras un cubo de basura para no ser descubierto.

—Hinata, cuéntanos, ¿cómo harás tu poema?

—Sí, ayúdanos por favor. Tú eres una excelente escritora y necesitamos tus consejos

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de las presidentas de su club de admiradoras: Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka. El chico no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío; si lo encontraban escondido en ese lugar, no tendría escapatoria.

—Y-yo… son m-muy amables, pero no creo s-ser tan buena c-como dicen.

—¡Vamos, no seas tan modesta! Nos han contado que has escrito un par de poemas hermosísimos, e incluso has publicado algunos.

—¡Y-yo no…!

—Anda, Hinata, solo queremos que nos des algunos tips para escribir. Es todo.

—Sí, dinos qué es lo que haces para inspirarte a la hora de escribir.

— B-bueno… c-creo que solo s-se necesita pensar en el s-sentimiento que se q-quiere expresar, y b-buscar las p-palabras adecuadas para e-ello.

El Uchiha no podía creer que estuvieran pidiéndole consejo sobre expresión a una chica como esa que no podía ni siquiera pronunciar una oración completa sin tartamudear.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, pero cómo podemos escribir un poema de amor.

—C-creo que lo m-más conveniente sería plantearse p-primero q-qué es el amor.

¿Amor? ¿Qué significaba esa extraña palabra para el solitario Sasuke Uchiha?

—Pues supongo que es un sentimiento, ¿no?

—Todos saben lo que es el amor; solo una piedra sería capaz de no sentirlo.

Ese comentario resultó como una bofetada para el azabache.

—S-supongo que tienen r-razón. E-en ese caso s-solo deben escuchar a s-su corazón; é-él les dirá las palabras a-adecuadas para expresarse.

Sasuke trató de hacer lo que la extraña muchacha decía, pero escuchar a su corazón era más difícil de lo que parecía; el órgano inútil solo parecía repetir los mismos sonidos una y otra vez: _bum, bum… bum, bum. _

—En ese caso, estoy segura que mi poema hablará de la fuerza y belleza de Sasuke-kun.

—No puedes hacer eso, frente de marquesina, porque mi poema será el que hable acerca de Sasuke-kun.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ino-cerda? Yo puedo escribir acerca de lo que yo quiera en mí poema.

—Pues aunque hables acerca de Sasuke-kun, tu poema nunca será tan bueno como el mío.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—El lunes veremos cuál es el que más le agrada a Sasuke-kun

—Y la perdedora deberá pintarse el cabello color pasto.

—Y ponerse el horrible traje de Rock Lee por una semana para venir a la escuela.

—Trato hecho.

Y dicho esto, las dos salieron corriendo por la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a una asustada Hinata y a un confundido Sasuke detrás.

Las palabras de las muchachas aún daban vueltas en la cabeza de Sasuke una vez que decidió salir de su escondite para enfrentarse a la asustadiza chica que había quedado en la habitación.

La ojiperla quedó paralizada al detectar la oscura presencia de Sasuke frente a ella.

El chico siempre le había parecido aterrador, en estos momentos más que nunca, por lo que siempre había tratado mantenerse alejada de él, pero no pudo hacer nada para alejarse de ahí una vez que los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en ella.

El azabache la miró con detenimiento, analizándola y tratando de recordar si alguna vez la había visto rondándolo junto con el resto de las chicas que lo acosaban, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no podía recordar haber visto su rostro con anterioridad.

—Dime tu nombre— exigió con voz autoritaria.

—H-Hinata H-Hyuga— respondió la chica al borde del colapso.

—¿Tú sabes lo que es el amor, Hyuga?

Si de por si la situación en la que se encontraba la chica ya le parecía completamente absurda, la pregunta que le soltó el azabache de repente terminó por dejarla completamente muda.

Ante la nula respuesta recibida, y la poca paciencia con la que contaba el muchacho, este decidió tomar sus silencio como un sí, y tomando a la chica de la mano la arrastró varias cuadras hasta llegar a su apartamento.

Con o sin su aprobación, Sasuke Uchiha estaba decidido a cumplir con sus deberes escolares; ni los años de soledad vividos o la excesiva timidez de la chica se lo iban a impedir.

Cerrando la puerta de un portazo y llevando a la chica hasta el desayunador, Sasuke Uchiha se decidió a zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas.

—Ahora quiero que me digas exactamente qué es el amor y la manera más rápida y efectiva de describirla en un poema.

La chica, aún pasmada por lo que estaba sucediendo, solo fue capaz de soltar un gemido de angustia.

—Tsk, ¿es que te haces tonta o en verdad lo eres?

El chico no podía estar más molesto por la situación: no solo le habían asignado una estúpida tarea sin sentido la que le parecía casi imposible contestar (sí, el genio Uchiha estaba siendo vencido por una estúpida tarea de Literatura), sino que ahora se encontraba encerrado en su departamento con una estúpida chica que parecía haber sido recientemente golpeada por un rayo.

Todo sería mejor si se tratara de una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente el chico se encontraba más que despierto.

Odiaba la situación con cada célula de sus ser; había actuado impulsivamente y ahora había revelado la sagrada y secreta ubicación de su departamento-santuario a una fastidiosa chica.

Las cosas no podían empeorar, ¿cierto?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de mandar a la muchacha a volar, esta pareció recuperar el sentido y comenzó a hablar.

—¿Q-quiere que le hable d-del a-amor?

Oh no; las cosas si que podían empeorar. Al parecer había errado su valoración y había traído a una de sus desquiciadas fans a sus dominios.

Estaba perdido.

—N-no es algo f-fácil de describir. — dijo la chica juntando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

El Uchiha tenía que pensar rápido en la manera más efectiva de salir ileso de la situación.

¿Quizá meterla en una bolsa de basura y lanzarla a un río para que no revelara su ubicación al resto de las fangirls?

—S-se trata de u-un sentimiento c-cálido que te llena el c-corazón; es q-querer todo lo m-mejor para e-el otro, sin importar q-qué.

Sasuke se había preparado mentalmente para escapar, incluso estaba listo para saltar por la ventana de ser necesario, pero al ver la mirada perdida de la Hyuga en un lugar más allá de su departamento, se dijo que estaba a salvo con esa chica. Ella no representaba ningún peligro inminente para su persona.

Al parecer ella amaba a alguien más.

Un poco más tranquilo, se decidió a sentarse y escuchar todo lo que la chica tuviera que decirle acerca del tema en cuestión. Necesitaba tomar notas mentales si quería hacer un trabajo decente para el lunes.

Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue relajando con la voz de la chica; ahora entendía por qué le habían pedido consejo esas dos molestas admiradoras a la Hyuga. A pesar del tartamudeo sus palabras lograban describir a la perfección lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por su familia.

Era como si la chica estuviera extrayendo de su ser lo que había permanecido oculto por mucho tiempo; los sentimientos y sensaciones que creía haber perdido debido al odio y la soledad, regresaban torpemente a él.

Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien.

—El a-amor es sentirse b-bien al lado de una persona. Sin m-miedos, sin temor… solo paz y calidez.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a surgir en el estómago del Uchiha; era como si un montón de insectos se hubieran introducido en su estómago y estuvieran preparándose para despegar.

—Es una s-sensación como de mariposas en el estómago.

Su rostro comenzó a cambiar de color a un rojo intenso y sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera fiebre.

—Es un sonrojo al ver pasar a esa persona especial.

El Uchiha se fijó por primera vez en lo hermosa que era la chica que tenía frente a sí: largo cabello azulado, grandes y brillantes ojos color perla, suave y tersa piel blanca, pequeños labios rosados, curvas perfectas y bien proporcionadas, delicadas manos…

—Es la urgencia por estar entre los brazos del otro, el contacto…

Debía estar enloqueciendo, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

A él, a Sasuke Uchiha estas cosas no le pasaban, y mucho menos por tímidas y asustadizas chicas a las que ni siquiera lograba recordar haber visto más de una docena de veces por los pasillos o el salón.

No, ¡no podía ocurrirle a él!

—… un beso— suspiró la chica.

Y Sasuke Uchiha no pudo detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo más.

Apartó la silla de un empujón, pasó por encima de la mesa, tomó a la chica por la nuca y la atrajo hacia sí antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

Al sentir el cuerpo de la chica temblar ante su contacto, decidió incrementar la intensidad del beso; si la chica estaba asustada, este seguramente sería el único beso que recibiría de ella por lo que debía aprovechar, y si por el contrario, la chica lo estaba disfrutando, era su deber como iniciador el otorgarle todo lo que ella quisiera como compensación.

Solo cuando ambos comenzaron a quedar sin aire fue que el Uchiha liberó los labios de la muchacha y se alejó lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos.

—Quiero saber qué es el amor, y estoy seguro que tú me puedes enseñar. Desde el día de hoy te convertirás en mi maestra particular, y tienes rotundamente prohibido enseñarle a alguien más, ¿entendido?

Y así fue como el frío y calculador Uchiha comenzó a aprender, aunque sea un poco, lo que es el amor…

* * *

Y bueno, esto fue lo que salió después de haber escuchado la bella canción de Foreigner, _I want to know what love is _por el radio. Yo lo llamo _momento de inspiración divino. _

Espero sus bellos comentarios alegra-escritoras, sus favoritos y suscripciones. Ojalá y les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

_Dream Weaver Dili _


End file.
